


How to cook a meal for two

by Writingstuff_daniel



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingstuff_daniel/pseuds/Writingstuff_daniel
Summary: cooking can be fun. Cooking with someone you love can be amazing, and I bit of a mess!





	How to cook a meal for two

Cooking can be fun, and doing it with someone you love can make it amazing. It can also mean a mess, i thought while looking at the flour lane across the floor of the kitchen. I just sighed. "David-" 

David exclaimed " sorry, I did not mean to do it. It just happened 

" like the eggs-" 

" I tripped-"

"it's ok babe" Conner said softly. Going over to kiss his boyfriend on the head." but you are cleaning the mess up" i said while getting the rest of the flour that did not spell to make the pancakes. Hopefully it would be enough. In a large bowl I put in the flour, baking powder sugar.

David asked " what should we do today"

Thinking and not really coming up with an answer said " don't know it feels like it's the first day we had how in months. but we could just chill maybe go down to the beach, get some ice cream. Watch a movie catch up on shows we have been missing.."

" that sounds good conner, we could finally watch that show that everyone been going crazy about. The, the down side uppers?" David not so directly questioned.

"you mean the downsiders." i said looking up after I got done mixing the milk, eggs and melted butter in with the rest of the ingredients. " All done cleaning up the floor can you heat up the pan and oil it"

"As my king demands" David said with a smile before Twirling around.

" you have way to much energy in the morning in the morning. How do you do it" I wondered out loud

" I guess I'm just. A morning person" David said with a Shrug. " but I made you coffee" he proclaimed as he sure enough grabs a two mugs of coffee.

" my hero" I said in a very terrible southern belle accent.

Laughing he said "my pleasure. Now finnish cooking I'm starving here"

raising up my free hand I said " ok, ok Patience is a virtue you know" getting the bowl of mix I went over to the stove and started making pancakes." I don't get paid for this"

" I pay you with kisses" 

" I love your kisses. Not so much your none existent help in the kitchen, though if it comes with your kisses I can take a bit of a mess." Said turning around taking a hold of his waist and planting a very a kiss unto his very kissable lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I am learning how to write,and this is my first work of fiction. it might sound crazy but I am learning how to write sentences and paragraphs. I am also going to be learning how to make conversations flow. 
> 
> Please constructive criticism is always helpful!


End file.
